1 Minute
by FreedomFallenStar
Summary: "It takes 1 Minute to love you, 1 minute to change you, and 1 minute to kill you" ONE SHOT. YOH\HAO\ANNA


Tears were constantly falling down his face, as he looked at the sight before him. The emptiness began to take over. He could feel it. It ate him up from the inside, and engulfed the space in his heart.

Whoosh.

The silence overtook him. His heart could no longer break, as it wasn't even whole to start with. He just knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. But why...now?

The atmosphere around him seems to blacken. Everything bright is turning dark, and everything dark enters his soul. The rain is bashing down onto the isolated ground. Empty.

Why is it that he must be punished like this? The only thing that kept him going is gone. He cannot grasp it back as someone already snatched it away.

Why?

This feeling... it cuts him in every place possible.

It is impossible to tell whether the liquid on his face is the rain or his tears. His fists are clenched as he cannot turn away from the sight in front of him.

There it is. His beloved with the woman he truly despises.

The surroundings were simple. There was hay everywhere, and horses were currently closed inside their stalls because of the rain. There was a little cottage hut in the far right, and there was a barn right in front of him. In that barn lay his beloved. With the famous itako.

Her hands were all over him as he continued to kiss her neck. She lay there on the hay, as he was on top of her sharing his love with her. Her hands were massaging his back, as he continued to leave trail of kisses down her neck, and breast line.

Hao tried to fight back the tears but how could he? He remembered all the amazing moments he had with Yoh. All the times, he would sneak into Yoh's bed and they would share the night together just cuddling. Sometimes Hao would steal a kiss or two, with Yoh blushing furiously.

But...those times are no longer existent.

She had him.

She stole him.

She can kiss him.

She can cuddle with him.

She can tell him all the secrets of the world, and they would share it together.

But...Hao can no longer have that.

The never ending silence was broken by the rain. The rain was still pounding onto the wet ground, making Hao flood in his emotions. His clothes were wet; he had droplets of rain fall from every corner of his body. His heart just shut. His mind shut, his soul. However his eyes never shut.

He just wanted to close his eyes and ignore the painful stab in his stomach. But none of that could happen. His eyes were acting against his own will.

His body was dead frozen. He stool still as his eyes wandered over the crime scene.

Yoh had love written all over his face. Anna slowly started taking his shirt off, burying her hands somewhere on his skin. His lips wouldn't leave hers. Yoh's hands were roaming all over her body, exploring every possible spot.

Hao could no longer watch. His legs began moving somewhere. He entered the horse's stalls, and took his backpack. Inside his backpack lay a lot of electrical equipment.

Hao sat on the hay cross legged, and began tying lots of wires together. He was attaching things towards each other, and connected a clock.

His eyes were red and puffy now, but he had no more liquid left to cry. He stood up and walked towards the barn. His legs moved slower and slower against his will. It was like his legs wanted him to watch this whole scene. Hao stopped right in front of the barn and watched Anna and Yoh's lips locked in a passionate kiss. He could not watch it anymore.

Without being noticed, Hao walked inside the barn, and placed his masterpiece into the hay. Taking one last glance at the lovers, he let a tear stroll down his cheek, and began walking out of the barn. He dragged his feet along the muddy ground, as rain constantly kept on pounding down.

He stood many yards away from the barn and let tears take over.

" It takes 1 minute to change our lives" Hao whispered.

" It takes 1 minute to love you"

"It takes 1 minute to change you"

He hesitated, and pressed his teeth together.

"And it takes 1 minute to kill you" He whispered with a whimper.

Hao watched the scene envelop, and saw red flames erupt. The silence hid, as the sound of death took over. He watched as the barn exploded, and smoke along with flames burst into the atmosphere. He heard the horse's cry of fear, and he heard his heart stop.

As the smoke cleared out nothing was left. The barn was burnt, and the hay was gone.

He began to feel nauseous and a dark atmosphere began to form in front of his eyes. Before he knew it, he was gone along with the emotions that caused this abomination.

**FIN**

So what do you guys think? Was it good? I was so bored today, and I kept on reading very angsty fics, and I decided to write something a bit sad you could say. I know it wasn't much, or it wasn't long, but I decided to write something to do with death again. I'm kind of happy with this work, and I hope you liked this! PLEASE R&R!

YOH/HAO FOREVER!

NO HATRED ON ANNA, I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE HER BUT I KNOW THAT SOME YAOI FANS DONT :P

I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!


End file.
